Das Herz des Löwen Kapitel 01 - Erklärungsnot
by Cerisia25
Summary: Der Inquisitor fasst nach einiger Zeit den Entschluss mit Cullen über ihre momentane Romanze zu sprechen. Dies verläuft nicht nach Plan und beide treffen sich zufällig Nachts auf den Wehrgängen.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Kapitel 1 - Erklärungsnot/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Hier sind meine Berichte Leliana" - „Danke Inquisitor, jetzt habe ich fast alle Berichte, um die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen zu können. Unsere Späher werden die Sturmküste weiterhin beobachten. Der Eingang zu den Tiefen Wegen sollte bald ersichtlich sein." Leliana legte die Berichte auf den Tisch und schaute Inquisitorin Cerisia an. „Unsere Vorräte an Häuten und Metallen werden knapp. Ich schlage vor Soldaten in die Hinterlanden zu entsenden. Wir könnten das bei unserer nächsten Ratssitzung besprechen." Cerisia schaute währenddessen hinter Leliana aus dem Fenster zum gegenüberliegenden Turm, wo Kommandant Cullen sein Büro hatte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Inquisitor?" - „Leliana...", seufzte sie und schaute zurück zu Leliana. „Wir haben so viel gemeinsam durchgestanden...wieso nennt ihr mich nicht einfach Cerisia?" Leliana schaute überrascht und hinterließ ein sanftes Lächeln. „Eigentlich ist es mir untersagt euch so zu nennen" - „Sagt wer?", Leliana überlegte und schaute zu Cerisia rüber und lächelte. „Also schön. Wenn dies euer Wunsch ist...allerdings habt ihr gerade nicht darüber nachgedacht oder? Mir entgeht nichts." Cerisia war überrascht und errötete leicht. „W-Was...ach ich war mit meinen Ge-Gedanken gerade..." - „...ganz woanders? Ich verstehe.", sagte Leliana und nickte zum Fenster rüber. „A-Ach das...naja, ich dachte ich könnte unser Materialproblem vielleicht etwas schneller lösen und direkt mit dem Kommandanten sprechen! Und das mach ich jetzt auch, entschuldigt mich.", sagte Cerisia unruhig und ging im schnellen Schritt Richtung Treppe. Leliana lächelte,verschränkte die Arme und schaute zum Inquisitor rüber: „Natürlich, Cerisia."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cerisia lief die Treppe hinunter direkt zu den Wehrgängen. Der Himmel war klar und die Sonne schien auf die Himmelsfeste. Im Hof befanden sich mehr Menschen als üblich. Sie näherte sich der Tür und bei jedem Schritt klopfte ihr Herz schneller und ihre Atmung wurde schwerer. Sollte sie weitergehen oder warten? Oder doch eher umkehren? Ist es überhaupt eine gute Idee? „emBeim heiligen Erbauer was tue ich da? Ich kehre lieber um!/em", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und lief zurück Richtung Haupthalle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Inquisitor!", rief eine sanfte aber dennoch strenge Stimme hinter ihr. Cerisia blieb sofort stehen und verzog ihr Gesicht. „emOh nein...zu spät. Cerisia du bist echt bescheuert/em", dachte sie, als sie die Stimme hörte. Sie drehte sich um und versuchte entspannt zu schauen. Kommandant Cullen kam mir einem Bericht auf sie zu. Seine Haare waren leicht zerzaust und er versuchte mit seiner Hand diese in einem Schwung wieder nach hinten zu glätten. „Ich wollte gerade zu euch. Ich dachte wir könnten -" - „Soldaten in die Hinterlande schicken!",unterbrach Cerisia den Kommandanten und wusste direkt, dass dies zu voreilig war. Cullen schaute sie überrascht an. Er hatte mit dieser Aussage nicht gerechnet. Cerisia war in Erklärungsnot. „W-wegen der Vorräte! Leliana meinte wir benötigen Metalle und Häute!", Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sah, dass sie nervös war. Cullen selbst lies sich dies nicht anmerken. „J-ja..das wollte ich ebenfalls sagen. Ich werde alles nötige vorbereiten. Entschuldigt mich.", sagte er und kehrte um. Cerisia erblickte im letzten Winkel einen Ausdruck von Enttäuschung. „emWollte er mir etwas anderes sagen? Oder war ich gerade zu voreilig? Zu unfreundlich? Verdammt/em."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cerisia war den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend im Hauptquartier. Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf wegen des Vorfalls auf den Wehrgängen. Als sie im Bett lag, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht schließen. Die Gedanken, die Gefühle...alles in ihr brodelte. Sie stand auf und lief auf den Balkon zu und schaute sich den Sternenhimmel an, welcher leicht von Wolken verdeckt wurde. Cullen arbeitete in dieser Nacht an seinen Berichten. Er versuchte es jedenfalls. „Wieso habe ich sie nicht einfach gefragt? Ich bin ein Versager.", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er stand auf und verließ den Turm. Cullen brauchte frische Luft, um den Kopf von all den Gedanken frei zu bekommen. Er öffnete die Tür und stand für eine Weile draußen. Der Hof und die Wehrgänge waren leer. Alle schliefen. Nur die Fackeln leuchteten noch. Cerisia schaute zu Cullens Büro rüber und bemerkte, dass Cullen draußen stand. Sie errötete und ging wieder rein. „emIch kann nicht einschlafen, ich muss raus. Auch wenn er dort steht. Vielleicht macht er nur eine kurze Pause und ist wieder im Büro, soblad ich da bin./em" , dachte sie und lief die Treppen leise hinunter, schlich zur Haupthalle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cerisia war nachts viel lieber unterwegs. Sie schaute sich die Haupthalle genauer an. All die Figuren aus Ferelden zierten die Halle. Die Haupthalle war mit Gemälden und Banner der Inquisition geschmückt. Die Feuerstellen waren zwar aus, dennoch spürte Cerisia beim vorbeigehen eine sanfte wärme der Glut. Sie lief vorsichtig zur großen Eingangstür und spähte, ob der Kommandant weiterhin vor dem Turm stand. Er war nicht zu sehen, allerdings leuchteten die Kerzenlichter weiterhin im Turm. Cerisia fragte sich, ob der Kommandant immer noch arbeite und sorgte sich. Sie hat ihm schon des öfteren gesagt, er solle nicht nachts arbeiten, sondern sich ausruhen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„emWie oft muss ich ihm das noch sagen?/em",dachte Cerisia. Sie fasste ihren Mut zusammen und ging Richtung Cullens Büro ohne zu bedenken, dass sie ihre Schlafrobe an hatte. Es war ein kurzes, leichtes, langärmliges, dunkelblaues Kleid aus Seide, verziert mit goldenen Stickereien. Sie klopfte an der Tür, doch es kam keinerlei Reaktion. „emSchläft Cullen vielleicht schon? Oder ist er in seiner Arbeit vertieft? Ist es unhöflich die Tür einfach zu öffnen? Nein, jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr./em", dachte sie und öffnete langsam die Tür./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sie musste feststellen, dass Cullen nicht im Raum war. Auf seinem Tischen lag ein Stapel an Berichten und Nachrichten der Soldaten. Die Kerzen waren zur Hälfte ausgebrannt und das wachs tropfte langsam auf den Boden. Enttäuscht verließ Sie den Raum - in ihren Gedanken gefesselt. Plötzlich stößt sie mit jemanden zusammen. Sie spürte eine feste Brust und eine sanfte Wärme wie bei den Feuerstellen. Sie blinzelte verdutzt auf und schaute herauf. Es war Cullen. Er stand regungslos da, mit einem überraschten Blick. Er sah Cerisia in ihrer Schlafrobe und errötete sofort. Sein Puls stieg in die Höhe und sein Herzklopfen wurde schneller. Er selbst hatte eine leichte Bekleidung an. Eine lange braune Hose und ein weißes Leinenhemd./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Beim Atem des Erbauers! V-verzeiht Inquisitor! I-ich.." Cullen konnte seinen Blick nicht von Cerisia abwenden. Ihre grünen Augen und kastanienbraunen, langen Haare schimmerten in dieser Nacht besonders schön. „emSie ist so wunderschön/em", dachte er sich. „K-Kommandant! Ich...ich habe gesehen, dass bei euch das Licht leuchtete und wollte nach euch sehen.", sagte sie in einem ernsten Ton, verhaspelte sich allerdings paar Male. Cerisia sah, wie Cullen rot im Gesicht war und wunderte sich bis ihr auffiel, dass sie nicht ihre übliche Kleidung anhatte. Sie wurde leicht panisch und sagte hektisch: „Es tut mir Leid! Ich vergaß mich umzuziehen. Beim heiligen...i-ich gehe lieber! Aber bitte nehmt euch eine Pause. Ihr könnt nicht die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten!" Sie ging mit errötetem Blick im Schnellschritt an Cullen vorbei. Er stand im Raum wie erstarrt da und sah Cerisia in Richutng Haupthalle laufen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Wollt ihr mit mir...", fragte er leise und brach die Frage abprupt ab. Cullen seufzte, sah auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Cerisia blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Cullen hin. „Wie bitte?", fragte Sie und seine Augen wurden groß. Sein Herz klopfte schneller und er wusste nicht, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Cerisia ihn noch hören würde. „Ich...ich wollte fragen, ob ihr nicht mit mir einen Rundgang machen wollt? Es sieht so aus, als könntet ihr ebenfalls nicht schlafen." Cerisia schaute zu Cullen und lächelte. Sie merkte, wie ihre peinliche Verlegenheit schwindete und ein Hauch von Erleichterung auftauchte. „Gerne, ich könnte etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen!", sagte sie und lief auf Cullen zu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Auf den Wehrgängen herrschte Stille. Beide waren peinlich berührt und versuchten sich nicht anzuschauen. Erfolglos. Cullen bemerkte, dass Cerisia leicht friere. „Einen Moment.", sagte er und lief zum Turm. Er nahm seinen Fellmantel und kam zurück. Cullen legte den Fellmantel an Cerisia an. Sie war überrascht und schaute ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob euer Mantel nur so schwer aussieht. Vielen Dank.", Cullen lächelte verlegen. „ Ich weiß es steht mir als Berater nicht zu aber da wir unter uns sind - liegt euch etwas auf dem Herzen Inquisitor? Ihr wirkt seit einigen Tagen sehr abwesend."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sie lehnte sich vor die Mauer und schaute zum Sternenhimmel rüber. „Manchmal ist es schwer mit dieser Verantwortung umzugehen. Manchmal wäre ich gerne frei. Frei von all dieser Verantwortung. Dieses Mal - ich wollte es nie haben. Viele Menschen schauen zu mir auf und erwarten Erlösung. Es erinnert mich an meine Ausbildung als Soldatin. Dort war ich anfangs eine der schlechtesten Rekruten. Ich habe täglich an mir gearbeitet und wurde besser im Kampf. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass einige meiner Kameraden mich eher los werden wollten. Dieser Druck war mir damals zu groß und ich verfiel oft in Selbstzweifel. Damals in Ostwick war ich immer gerne in den Wäldern unterwegs. Oder an der Küste. Die Stille, die sanfte Brise...ich vermisse es. In diesem Moment konnte ich einfach mal Ich sein, ohne dass jemand eine Erwartung mir gegenüber hatte. Aber am meisten vermisse ich-", sagte Cerisia und sah Cullen an. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und näherten sich. Sie spürte seine Wärme und seinen warmen Atem. Cullen bemerkte den Duft von Lilie, den Cerisia an sich trug und wie sie langsam ruhiger und müde wurde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Langsam schloss Cerisia ihre Augen und lehnte sich an Cullen. Er errötete und wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. "emSoll ich sie zum Hauptquartier bringen? Oder zum Büro?/em", dachte er. Cullen fasste einen Entschluss und trug Cerisia auf beiden Händen und beschloss sie in ihr Quartier zu bringen. Langsam und leise trug er sie über den Hof zur Haupthalle. Cerisia drückte sich fester an ihn. Er sah sie an und räusperte sich verlegen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Im Quartier angelangt, lag er Cerisia ins Bett und nahm den Mantel an sich. Er deckte sie zu und schloss die Balkontüren. Bevor er in den Turm zurückging, saß er noch eine Weile bei ihr um sicher zu gehen, dass sie tief und fest einschlief. „Beim Atem des Erbauers...ihr seid so wunderschön. Ich wünschte ich wäre gegenüber euch nicht so schwach...", flüsterte er mit leise und stand auf. Er verließ leise das Quartier und machte sich auf Richtung Turm. Als die Tür leise zu ging öffnete Cerisia langsam die Augen und richtete sich auf und erinnerte sich an ihre Worte auf den Wehrgängen: „Aber am meisten...am meisten vermisse ich es euch an meiner Seite zu haben - obwohl dies noch nie Geschehen ist."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Am nächsten morgen wachte Sie gut ausgeschlafen auf und bemerkte den Geruch des Fellmantels an ihrer Schlafrobe. „Hat er mich hier her gebracht?!", wunderte sie sich und schaute zum Fenster rüber. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Balkontür. Cerisia wurde durch die kühle,frische Luft und den frischen Tau wach. Sie fühlte sich erfrischt, schaute zum Turm rüber und lächelte. Cerisia machte sich zurecht, da die Ratsbesprechung bald anstand. Währenddessen richtete sich Cullen und konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Er zog den Mantel an und erkannte den Duft von Lilien wieder. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie zum Quartier getragen hat und ihren Atem gespürt hat. „emIch hoffe, sie hat vergessen, dass ich sie getragen habe. Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen./em" dachte er sich und ging zum Ratsraum, wo bereits Leliana und Josephine auf ihn warteten./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Guten Morgen Kommandant", sagte Josephine. Leliana konnte den Blick vom Kommandanten nicht abwenden. „Gut geschlafen?", fragt sie daraufhin. „Bestens.", antwortete Cullen schnell. „Das erscheint mir ungewöhnlich, Kommandant.", sagte Leliana und musterte seinen Blick. Cullen spürte, dass Leliana irgendetwas wusste, reagierte aber nicht weiter. Trotz aller Bemühungen, errötete der Kommandant und Leliana schaute verschmitzt zur Seite. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf. „Guten Morgen", sagte Cerisia. Sie schaute zu Cullen rüber und sah, wie rot er im Gesicht war. Von ihm abgelenkt versuchte sie durch schnelles Blinzeln aus ihren Gedanken aufzuwachen und begann hastig mit der Besprechung./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Dann lasst uns beginnen. Wie ich bereits mit Leliana besprochen habe, werden wir Späher an die Sturmküste entsenden. Die Tiefen Wege müssen freigelegt werden. Allerdings werden wir auch zusätzlich ins Emprise du Lion Späher entsenden müssen. Lady Josephine, könnten wir unsere Verbündeten nach Spähern fragen? Unsere Kapazitäten hier an der Himmelfeste sollten nicht komplett ausgeschöpft werden." Josephine sah sich die Unterlagen auf ihrem Klemmbrett an und antwortete: „Wir könnten Lord Arden darum bitten. Er hat sehr gute Späher und hat bei uns Schulden zu begleichen. Es sollte kein Problem darstellen." - „Sehr gut. Unsere Vorräte an Häuten und Metallen werden knapp. Leliana hat vorgeschlagen Soldaten in die Hinterlande zu entsenden. Kommandant,wäre es möglich, dass..", sagte Cerisia und schaute zu Cullen rüber. „Ich werde alle nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen, Inquisitor.", sagte er hastig./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nach der Besprechung verließen Josephine und der Inquisitor den Ratsraum. Cullen sammelte seine Unterlagen und Berichte vom Tisch. Währenddessen schaute Leliana ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr wart allerdings lange wach, Kommandant. Wie kann man dadurch einen besseren Schlaf bekommen haben?" - „Wie bitte? ", fragte Cullen verwundert. „Ich habe Nachts Schritte gehört und euch aus der Haupthalle gehend gesehen." - „I-Ich habe mir die Beine vertreten, ich konnte anfangs nicht so gut einschlafen. Ich war im Garten und habe nachgedacht.", sagte er und legte seine Hand peinlich berührt auf den Nacken. Leliana zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme. Cullen wusste, dass er Leliana nicht täuschen kann und gab seufzend nach: „Ich...ich habe den Inquisitor getroffen und wir sind die Wehrgänge abgelaufen. Danach habe ich den Inquisitor in die Quartiere gebracht, weil sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte." - „Ich weiß. Mir entgeht nichts, Kommandant.", sagte Leliana lächelnd und verließ den Ratsraum./p 


End file.
